


Roommates V

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, POV Petyr Baelish, Romantic Comedy, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: It's the weekend, and Petyr planned out a romantic trip for Sansa. He knows there are expectations on either side, but a quiet weekend at a rented Beach House unexpectedly leaves him with more questions than answers on their "undefined" relationship. Petyr wants her all to himself, but will Sansa be willing to commit?





	1. A Different Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the whole album of U2's "How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb" while writing it so don't be surprised by the few references to this band. Also, if you have time, listen to "In a Little While" and "Stay- (Faraway so Close)" while reading this chapter. Enjoy the fluff!

“It was like a fucking zoo in there! Did you see the way Cersei was sucking up to her father?” I laughed as I threw a side duffel bag over my shoulder.

“Yes, she was worse than you,” Varys agreed with his hands on top of the wooden chair in front of him. He was watching me prepare my last minute things with a certain attentiveness. “Although, you’ve been better since Sansa came into your life-”

“Better?” I cut in with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well…” Varys rubbed the palm of his hand over the smooth wooden surface. “Less scheming for one thing.” He smiled at me playfully as he added, “And Marg hasn’t visited your office in weeks.”

“Yes, she sends her annoying brother instead,” I grumbled. “Too bad I’m not his type.”

Varys chuckled while he bit down on his bottom lip. “That’s what Olyvar is for.”

I cut my eyes at him, wondering just how much he knew about my insidious schemes. I turned my back to him deliberately as I inquired, “Have your little birds been whispering something in your ears?”

Varys followed me with slow steps with his hands behind his back. “I don't know what you mean…”

“Careful, Varys,” I warned. “You may have an elaborate web but it is only a matter of time till a spider is untimely crushed.”

“The same can be said of a mockingbird.”

I tilted my head to the left and jeered, “Haven't you heard? It's a sin to kill a mockingbird.”

“Well, its time for this mockingbird to find a home of his own,” Varys argued back with a sudden straightening of his back. As if on cue, a knocking resounded across the room and I was quick to open the front door.

“Pete!” Sansa screamed and immediately jumped into my arms. She crushed her lips against mine, fervently kissing me until I found my hands slipping under her shirt. “Not yet,” she whispered into my ear in a sultry voice.

“When?” I pleaded, as she dug her nails into my scalp and grinded it against my thick mane.

“The minute you lock the door…” she inched her face away. “At the beach house.”

I gulped loudly, feeling the heat radiating out of her icy blue eyes. “Then we better head there now.”

She kissed me in reply, stretching it out until I moaned out in pleasure.

“Ah, Sansa,” a small voice said behind us, which made Sansa slip out of my embrace. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“No, stay for a bit,” Sansa entreated. She looked down at her friend, the face oddly familiar until I remembered I saw her the night before with Sansa. The girl was smaller than I expected, barely reaching 5’5 and she was wearing sandals with a little bit of a heel. The girl was probably Sansa’s age but there was a fresh youthfulness to her with her hot pink t-shirt and torn jean white shorts. She lifted off her sunglasses and placed it atop of her head as she gave me a good look.

“Tanya, right?” I asked as I stretched out my hand for her to shake.

“Yup,” she answered me, while retaining that same leveled gaze as before. “You better take good care of her.”

Sansa wrapped her arms around my waist as she stated, “Don’t worry, he will.”

“Good, because I am covering for you both! The last thing I need is for your family to find out your not at my place for the weekend.”

“Sansa,” I chided with a slight shake of the head.

She bit down on her bottom lip guiltily. “Believe me, its easier this way.” She turned her head away from me as she added, “Will talk about it later.” She slipped from my arms again and took a hold of her friend’s instead, bringing her forward until we were all huddled in a little circle. “Tanya this is Petyr. Pete…” she shot me a wicked grin as she utterted my nickname. “This is Tanya. She’s one of my closest friends that I’ve known since high school.”

“And she’s got her eye on you,” Tanya protectively said.

I smiled at her though my eyes retained the same gravity as before. “I can assure you, I will take good care of Sansa.”

“You better!”

Varys joined the group suddenly, leaning forward just between Sansa and I as he uttered, “I like this one.”

“Hi handsome,” Tanya said with a sly wink. Varys immediately blushed and let out a sheepish grin. I caught a quick roll of the eye from Sansa before she interlaced her fingers with mine.

“We should go,” she murmured close to my ear. “It's already getting late.” Sansa turned her back to me and leaned into my chest as she addressed her friend, “Thanks for the ride, Tanya.”

“Any time,” she said with sincerity. “You two have a good time. Remember don't send me any drunk texts, or worse upload pics on insta so your sister will see.”

“Oh, Arya," Sansa moaned. Tanya laughed good naturally at that. _She seems like a_ _good friend,_ I mused, and was happy I had won approval from her at least. “If you guys run into any trouble just call. And do you need a lift to a car rental place?”

“Will walk,” I interjected. “Its five minutes away from here.”

“Guess this is a goodbye,” Tanya said with a shrug of the shoulders. “It's nice meeting you again,” she added, before she leaned forward to give me an unexpected hug. She gave one of those tight bear hugs that left me surprised, and when she turned to hug Sansa goodbye Varys caught my puzzled expression. It was soon his turn, however, for Varys let out a small gasp when Tanya went to hug him as well. “See you around,” she said with a flirty wink to Varys, and only then left for the door.

“I can give you her number,” Sansa said while she brushed her fingers through her long, wavy hair. Her back was still leaning against my chest as she did it, and I felt drunk by the sweet fragrance that lifted from her dark auburn curls.

My arms were firmly wrapped around the front of her as Varys quietly replied, “No, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer though.”

“It doesn't hurt.”

“Best not to set myself up for heartbreak,” he reasoned with a lowered gaze. “She seems like a sweet girl.”

Sansa laughed at that and leaned her head against the right side of my collarbone. “The kindest girl you’ll ever meet. She is always taking care of Jasmine and I.”

I gripped my hand around the ends of her t-shirt as I breathed in a husky voice: “Do you need to be taken care of?”

“No,” she cooed. Her fingers reached down to press her fingertips against the back of my hand. “Not when your in the picture.”

Varys sighed with half a roll of the eye. “Please go,” he moaned, already sensing what was on our minds. “And drive safe.”

“We will,” I promised him and patted him on the back before I gathered my stuff. Adrenaline rushed through me the moment I opened the door; I would have Sansa to myself for the entire weekend and there was no end of trouble we would get up too. Luckily for us, there would be no one there to hear it.

* * *

A ribbon of red came streaming through my car window, casting the fiery red light on Sansa’s profile. Her head was tilted towards the window closest to her, eyes half close as she took in the breathtaking scenery. We were far from the city now, and hour and half drive took us to the countryside where the road traveled along the coast. A sea of dark purple and blue swayed before us, twinkling in the last of the daylight as I turned the sharp bend. Bono’s voice rocked through the car speakers as he sang a sweet serenade, and I found my index finger tapping gently against the steering wheel.

“I love it,” Sansa hushed after she placed her fingers on my right lap.

“The scenery?”

“Everything,” She said in a gentle tone of voice before she turned her head back to the open window. The car was beginning to trail downwards, my feet slightly on the brake pedal as we faced a sharp incline. _I can't remember the last time I_ _drove a car_ , I mused. Living in the middle of the city it was almost absurd to own a car. The fact that Varys and I live ten minutes away from work on the subway helped, but that was the kind of luxury we could afford when living downtown.

“Seven Hells,” Sansa cursed after I took a sharp turn. “What will it be like once its dark?”

“Dangerous,” I answered her while looking through the rear view mirror. “At least there is no traffic.”

“Yeah, it's just us,” she said in a sultry voice, which made my eyes dart at her.

“Careful Sansa. I would like to get there by midnight.”

She leaned into me to turn up the volume. “Its not like there is anywhere to stop anyways.”

I rubbed my hand over my brow to wipe away the sweat. “You can say that again.” The guitar solo was starting to build up, Sansa being her normal self started to sway to the music for my own pleasure. We were happy, that was obvious, and something about that put a smile on my face. “This isn’t to old for you?”

“U2 is great,” she said with a sweet smile. “Plus, they’re Irish.”

I laughed at that, though it earned me a suspicious look. “Yes, they are,” I answered her, so she knew I wasn't offended. “Would you like to go there?”

“Ireland?” she asked as she jerked back in her seat.

“I’m from a small Island on the west side of Ireland called ‘The Fingers.’ But we can go to other places as well. Dublin, Belfast, Cork-”

“Can we see castles?” she interjected.

“Yes, sweetling. I’ll take you to one.”

“Oh,” she cooed with excitement. “Yes, we should go!”

I removed my hand off the steering wheel and placed it in hers. “Leave everything to me. I’ll take care of it.”

She nodded her head as the music died away. “I know you will,” she said into the silence and leaned into peck the side of my cheek.

The music began again, the guitar riff made us both look at the speaker and ultimately the view in front of us. “Quick, pull over!” Sansa pleaded, and bobbed up in her seat with excitement as I pulled off to the side of the road where it was safe. “Look at the sunset,” she exclaimed, a second before she took off her seatbelt and opened the door.

“Careful,” I yelled, but it was too late she was already outside the door and heading towards the cliff.

I let out a low sigh before I unbuckled my seatbelt as well and threw on a pull over sweater before I opened the door. She was already taking pictures as I approached her. “Pete,” she said with excitement and pulled me into a hug suddenly. “We need to take a picture!”

“Okay,” I said with some hesitation.

“It will be so cute.” She positioned her phone in front of us and gave me a kiss while she took it. I quickly forgot the camera was there as I pulled her into my frame for more. _God, I can't_ _take it,_ I thought, as she kissed me back with equal measure. She sighed into my neck as she continued to tug on the greys in my temples, sucking on my skin as I dug my finger into her shirt. A car horn honked at us as it drove by, and only then did I release my grip from her.

“Sansa, sweetling, your like a drug,” I complained. She giggled in front of my face as her fingers fidgeted with the front buttons to my polo. The light looked so serene around her, making her hair glow like an innocent halo. She was so far from innocence, but that was what I loved about her best. She must have been guessing my thoughts for she took a hold of my hand and led me back to the car. “What do you want me to do?” I said in a dangerously husky voice.

“Drive.” Her eyes darkened as she added, “Speed if you have too.”

I felt the corner of my lip tug into a smile as I reversed out of the sandy ditch and slammed on the pedal the second the wheels were on the black tarmac.

* * *

My sole focus was on the dark road ahead of me, any mistake and we could easily plummet over the cliff. Physical intimacy was completely out of the question, so Sansa and I had to spend our time doing what most couples do: talk- about our lives, our dreams and what we wanted most in life. I discovered she was not so different from me; we were like two sides of the same coin.

I bobbed my head slightly to the music as she told me about her family, her friends, the noisy coworkers who kept asking after me. She was funny, smart, and insanely witty when she was ready. At times she could be childish and sweet, but then she would turn gravely serious and act years beyond her age. The hardships of her youth gave her that, but Sansa had learned her lessons and moved on from them. “You’re a survivor,” I observed as I turned down the volume to the current song.

“A fighter,” she counterted. “And I’ll keep on fighting to get what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

“I don’t know,” she said in a lower voice. Although, the car was pitch black I knew she wore her thinking face. “I don’t want to settle down, at least not yet.”

“So, you’ve told me before.”

“You said you were fine with that,” she said in accusatory voice, half squealing for some unknown reason.

“I am.”

“Oh?”

“I’m forty-two years old, Sansa,” I reminded her. “I’ll have to settle down at some point, and when I do I want the person to be…” I halted, realizing how far I was taking the conversation. _Relax, you_ _don’t want to scare her away._ “All I’m trying to say is, I’m not rushing you into anything.”

She was uncommonly silent. I tilted my head in her direction, but with the darkness inside the car it was impossible to see anything. I cleared my throat and pointed out, “It’s like this song: Stuck in the Moment. You can’t… we can’t just let the past get in the way of our future. We can’t get stuck in the moment and be afraid to move forward.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she softly said, and turned up the music to give it a good listen. She sat still and listened to the chorus, meditating on the subject even when Bono went into the second verse. “He’s right.”

“You mean I’m right!”

“Sure,” she laughed. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Let’s just take this day by day,” I reasoned. “No doubts. No pressure-”

“Just living in the moment,” she cut in. “But not getting stuck in it.”

“Exactly,” I said like a pleased teacher. Now that I think about it I felt like I was instructing her in most things in life, even inside the bedroom. _What a strange relationship we have,_  I mused, but I suppose its normal when your nearly twenty years older than her. I felt gravely old at that thought, but luckily for me Sansa stroked her finger down my thigh to get my attention.

“Are we almost there?”

“Almost,” I assured her, and leaned forward to skip the CD to the next track. She was always teasing me about my archaic use of CD’s, but she would always be silent when I pointed out her vinyl collection. _I’ll have to give her one when we get back to town,_ I contemplated, and felt that would somehow make her day. “Are you feeling tired?”

“Yeah, its been a long day.”

“Work?”

“Someone called in sick today. I almost had to work tonight, but I put my foot down and told them to find someone else.”

“That’s my girl.”

Her finger was not so innocently stroking up and down my right thigh. _What a distraction,_ I thought, as I felt my eyes continually darting towards her shadowy profile.

“Stay, and the night will be enough,” she quietly sang into the darkness as the chorus reached its height. She brought her hand back to her side before she murmured, “Pete, I’m going to take a nap, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Wake me up when we get there.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” I chuckled, and wished her a goodnight as I sensed her dozing off to sleep.

* * *

The road was bumpy from the white shards of gravel underneath the tire. I had turned off the music long ago, and the only sounds I could hear was a few stray birds and the window gushing through the thin crack of the window. A full moon was out, a silvery white orb hung in the clear night sky. Long black stalks of branches hung overhead as I drove through the thick forestry, bright headlights was the only thing that illuminated my path. Sansa was sound asleep, not a sound could be heard on her side of the car. I felt oddly protective of her, feeling I was the only thing that kept her danger from the outside world. The GPS at the front of the car assured me I was going the right way, but the frequent bends every which way kept me on edge.

My mind was occupied with a litany of things to do tomorrow as well. _I should take her on a boat,_ I contemplated, _or we can have a picnic. We could ride bikes or go for a long walk through the forest._ I had work to do, but that could wait. I had a whole weekend with Sansa and I didn’t want to waste any second of it. _No Varys, no cats, just us,_ I thought, and found myself smiling at that fact.

The small beach house I rented out was only five minutes away according to the GPS. To be honest, there was nothing I wanted more than to rest my head against a pillow and call it a night. I wanted to do other things, of course, but nothing could stop my eyes from closing slightly on its own accord. _Sansa might have some sort of expectations,_ I noted, and found my lips turning downwards at the thought of it. I turned left and went down the short incline that was curving through the dense forest, taking it slow after I realized how untouched this road seemed to be. A minute passed before I saw a light shining through the trees, and a few minutes more I found myself parked behind a cottage house with an orange porch light on. A grey old man was leaning against the white coloured wall with a cigarette in hand. He lowered it slightly, before he gave me half a wave. _I guess this is it,_ I proposed, and turned the ignition off before I opened the front door to meet the stranger.

“Petyr?” the grey old man asked. His face could hardly be seen under the black baseball cap, but the warm orange and black coloured flannel made him somewhat more approachable.

“That’s me,” I answered him in a pleasant voice, and stretched out my hand for him to shake. “Thomas, right?”

“The very same.” He patted me on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, and led me to the side of the house where the light was brighter. “Everything is all set for you. If you need anything my wife and I are just a five minute walk away. She likes to come here in the morning to give you freshly baked bread and homemade jam, but if you want don’t want to be disturbed in the morning let me know. I’ll let her come sometime in the afternoon.”

“Yes, that would be better,” I deliberated, not wanting the woman to come in when we were doing something indecent.

“If you want I can give you a quick tour of the house so you know where everything is. I know your here for the weekend, but I thought it would make your life easier.”

“That would be nice,” I agreed. “I’ll just go wake up, Sansa.”

“Ah, your wife,” the man said with a knowing smile. I shifted my eyes to the right, not knowing if it was wise to correct him.

“We are not married-”

“Yet!” the man piped up with an even larger grin. “I get it. Trying to win her over.”

“Something like that,” I said over my shoulder as I headed back to the car. It took a while to wake Sansa up from such a deep sleep, but soon enough I had my arm over her shoulder as I directed her back to the cottage.

“Morning,” Thomas teased with a toothy grin. She grunted at him in reply, still to sleepy to make any sense at that moment. “Alright, I’ll show you two around quickly. It’s late anyways.”

“Past midnight,” I noted, as I took a look at my expensive silver watch.

“Folks usually come this late when they are from the city. You’re from King’s Landing, right?”

“We are,” I admitted, as we followed him into the house. Thomas flicked on the light in the main hallway and told us to put our shoes and jacket into the closet. “You don’t sound like those city folks,” the old man observed. “Never like their accent.”

 _I’m sure they wouldn’t like yours,_ I contemplated, but kept my face so passive he wouldn’t have known what was going on in my mind.

“This here’s the kitchen,” he blurted out. He flicked on the light to the sparse looking room with pale yellow walls and off-white furniture. The shutters were closed, but you could tell it would have a nice view of the lake just outside the house. “It has the usual: oven, fridge, coffee maker and toaster. No microwave. My wife is against those modern devices.”

“So much for popcorn,” I wittily said, though it gathered no reaction from the man in front of me.

“Now, I’ll take you to the living room,” he noted, and brushed past me with his large frame to make his way out the door. “We live a simple life, so we have _simple_ things,” he said with his back to us. “Got a radio that’s probably older than the both of ya. There’s a TV, but don’t expect to get a lot of channels. A few board games and a deck of cards for rainy days. I expect you came out here for the warm weather and nature, so that’s why there is nothing impressive around here.” He flicked on a lamp near a patched up couch with a flannel blanket thrown over top. “If you two want to ride bikes, Eleanor, has kept our sons in the backyard. You are free to use it anytime. There’s a boat too, if your not comfortable with it I can show you how to maneuver it.”

“I’m Irish,” I told him with a deadpan expression. “We know a thing or two about boats.”

“And redheads too,” he laughed as his eyes darted towards Sansa. “I think that’s all for tonight. Here is your keys, and my wife and I will pop by around eleven tomorrow. You have my number if you need anything.”

“I do.”

“Then goodnight,” he brashly said, and strode out of the living room without a second thought.

I took one look at Sansa and knew she needed to go to bed. _The poor girl._ I inwardly sighed to myself before I led her to what I believed was our bedroom and laid her down in the center of the bed. “I’ll be back with our stuff,” I hushed, as I watched her curl herself into a ball under the covers. “Get some sleep.”

I routinely took a look at her as I dragged the heavy luggage into the house. I thought I had brought a lot of stuff, but Sansa seemed to outdo it. _What does she have in here,_ I wondered, as I carried one of her luggage in with both hands over the creaky steps. I knew the bag where she kept her pajamas, but seeing as she was already fast asleep I placed it at the end of the bed before I went into my own. _So much for a weekend full of sex,_ I grumbled, but seeing how tired I was myself it was perhaps a good thing. The lamp flicked off soundly, and I felt the impenetrable darkness surround me. The silence was eerie, a thing that made me hold me breath for a moment just to take it all in. I let it out slowly, before I tucked myself under the sheets and pressed my body against Sansa’s chest. Arms wrapped around her I felt a closeness I had never felt before. _I’m_ _falling_ _for this girl hard,_ I thought for the tenth time today, and I knew by her warmth and gentle breaths blowing against my lips that it was true.


	2. On the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, and Petyr planned out a romantic trip for Sansa. He knows there are expectations on either side, but a quiet weekend at a rented Beach House unexpectedly leaves him with more questions than answers on their "undefined" relationship. Petyr wants her all to himself, but will Sansa be willing to commit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began this journey with John Mayer and I am going to end it with him. Apologise for the lateness of this chapter, it has been a very long few weeks at work but I am finally free of it and look forward to another school semester. Thank you to all who have read this story to the end. I couldn't have done it without all of your support.
> 
> -petyrbaaaeeelish
> 
>  
> 
> Song Inspiration for each part of the story:
> 
> John Mayer- A Face to Call Home  
> Beach House- On the Sea  
> Tom Odell- Sense

I woke up to the sun blasting through the thinly veiled curtains. The obtrusive sun seemed determined to wake me, but when I turned to see Sansa lying in my arms who was I to object. _I have her all to myself,_ I thought, and brushed a few stray hairs away from her cheek so I could see her more clearly. She looked lost in a dream, a small smile graced her lips as she nuzzled herself against my forearm further. There was a hushness to the room, tiny droplets of water dripped down from the roof from the night before. The window was still foggy, reminding me that it was still the early hours of the morning. A soft breath escaped me before I crawled out of her arms, delicate enough not to awaken her.

A warm fuzzy feeling ran through me as I continued to gaze at her. _She’s getting under my skin,_ I realized, and felt a heaviness in my chest at the thought of it. Fearful of how far my thoughts would go, I tip-toed out of the room and headed for the living room. The blinds were already open, revealing a balcony that overlooked the sea. Sliding the glass door open I peaked my head out to take in the freshness of the cool autumn hair. _Summer is almost over_ , I noted, as I unconsciously rubbed my hands down the sides of my arms. A few birds cooed from the nearby trees, while the lapping stream of water put me at ease. I brushed my tired bangs away from my face as I squinted at the new born sun, a faint ray of pale tangerine and glistening gold rose above the sea’s horizon. A loud bark disrupted my thoughts, and I leaned out the open door further to inquire the matter. _Nothing,_ I noted, but I knew the noisy dog wasn't too far away from the house. _There goes the peace and_ _quiet,_ I mused, and shut the glass door with a ceremonious thud.

I spent a few minutes unloading our groceries from the cooler I brought with us; the usual sorts of sweets that seemed to brighten up Sansa’s day. After that I clicked the button for the kettle and prepared her cup of coffee to her liking. Craving something different I nicked a mint tea bag from the homeowners section and plopped it into my half stained cup. _This isn't exactly five star,_ I deliberated, but it was calming and took us away from the hustle and bustle of normal life. _Besides I need time to think,_ I contemplated, and found my nails rapping the side of the cup annoyedly. The kettle popped abruptly, shaking me out of my deep thoughts again. _It always seems to go back to her._ I turned my head, half expecting her to come out of the bedroom to wish me a good morning. Another sigh escaped me before I leaned across the countertop to pour my tea.

The dog barking suddenly started up again except this time it was just outside the kitchen window. A chocolate brown Labrador eyed me with curiosity as its tail wagged with sudden eagerness. I took a small sip while watching it, maintaining eye contact with the creature until its owner called out, “Toby!” a presence that was enough to make it sprint back into the bushes from whence it came.

“He has a mind of his own,” I observed through the open window, once the owner, Thomas, came into view. The man was decked in a broad khaki hat, long sleeved shirt and dark pants that made him blend in with his surroundings. A long wooden stick was held in his hand as he grinded it into the earth. He shot me a coy grin, matching my own before he stepped forward.

“He’s a silly old thing,” he noted, as he patted the dog’s side. “But I can't be rid of him.”

“Had him long?”

“Eleven years,” he barked back as he raised his hat to reveal his face. “But I had my wife longer.”

“Oh?” I said over the rim of my cup.

“Fourty-three years,” he drawled out with some sense of pride.

“That's pratically my entire life,” I said with some level of sarcasm. “I’m fourty-two.”

“Ah,” he said with some discouragement. “I feel old.”

If I was my normal self I woukd have rapped out a smart remark, but the heaviness in my heart prevented me from doing so. “How did you do it?” I found myself asking. “Ask her to marry you?”

“There's nothing special to it. All you need are those five words.”

“And the three,” I countered.

“And the three,” Thomas echoed, as he patted Toby at the top of his head.

“They are…” I licked my bottom lip nervously. “Rather difficult to say.”

Thomas’ right eyebrow lowered over his eyes knowingly. “I’ve found that actions speak louder than words,” he relayed in a severe tone of voice. “But sometimes women need to hear words.”

“Reassurance,” I conceded.

Thomas nodded his head at me in silent approval.“Reassurance,” he echoed, as if he need to fill the awkward pause. “Best to do it now than never.”

“I don't know if I’m ready for that. Its still early days.”

“Do you love her?” I nodded my head, hiding the faint smile behind the off-white cup. “And does she love you?”

I cleared my throat with some deliberation. “I don't know,” I revealed to both him and I.

“Take my boat out,” Thomas spoke out in a loud voice as he turned his head to the somber blue sea. “Ask her then.”

“Ask her what?”

“Everything and anything. Hold nothing back. Honesty is key.” He lifted his stick slightly, which made Toby rise up on all fours. “If things go well you are invited for dinner to celebrate.”

 _To celebrate what,_ I wanted to ask, but he was already pushing himself through the marshy bushes before I had another moment to inquire the matter. _No matter, I hear Sansa awakening._ A smile, wider than it should, came across my face as I started up the kettle again.

* * *

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Sansa’s eyes gravitated away from the swirling water and directed her sea blue eyes at me. I immediately felt struck, like something wedged in the center of my throat. _She’s so beautiful,_ a voice whispered at the back of mind.

“You were thinking…” Sansa teased with a mischievous smirk. She dipped her fingers into the water and let it swirl in happy circles.

“About us,” I croaked in an unsteady voice. I leaned forward in the boat, wanting to be near her when I had so many important things to say. “Where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Full-time job,” she answered me with a harmless shrug of shoulders. “A place of my own-”

“What about me?” I interjected. “Where do you see _me?_ ”

She froze under my heated gaze, the innocent circles in the water forgotten the longer I stared at her.

“Or have you never considered that?”

“No, I have,” she sheepishly said.

“Have you?”

“Petyr, where is all this coming from?”

I lowered my gaze, feeling the need to hide the emotions that was portrayed in my eyes. “I just thought you would have wanted something _more._ ”

“More?” she said in a low tenor. “Like what exactly?”

“Like me,” I quipped in a stern voice.

“I just thought…” she paused, which forced me to look up at her. “Tell me what you want Petyr.”

“I want you, Sansa,” I answered her before I went to her side of the boat and drowned her in kisses. She shook under my tense grip as I drawled out, “And I want you to want me too.”

“But I do,” she whispered into my knitted sweater as her nails dug into the thickened material.

“Then show me.” I inched my face away to gaze into her eyes fervently. “Come live with me.”

“And Varys!” she blurted out without thinking.

“My own place,” I answered her. “I got a call from my landowner when you were taking a shower. It will be ready in ten days.”

“That so soon,” she cooed, before she leaned forward to kiss the side of my grey temples.

“No,” I moaned deeply. “Its so far away.”

“Of course I’ll live with you, Pete.”

“But it comes at a cost.” I motioned her away from me, making sure she was at a safe distance before I continued: “It means we are in a serious relationship.”

“Okay,” she said with some uncertainty.

“That will lead to something more.” She eyed me curiously, unsure where I was going with this. “I want to marry you, Sansa.”

“Me?” she breathed.

“Yes, my sweet.”

“But you…”

“But I what?” I said in a deep sensual voice, already my fingers were trailing the sides of her bare arm.

“You said you wanted to take it day by day,” she squeaked nervously.

“I did.”

“But now you want to marry me.”

“I do.”

Her lips puckered nervously, eyes averting to the soft tide that rose and fell around us. She softly brushed my hand away, needing space at that moment. “Pete, we've been out with each other for not even a month.”

“I know that.”

“You haven't…” her eyes darted to my own as she added, “You haven't even met my parents yet.”

“I know.”

“I think its too early to talk about it.”

“Sansa,” I said in a soothing voice and laid a hand atop of her thigh closest to me. “If you found the right person, wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your life with them?”

“Yes,” she said with a small curl of the lip. “But its too soon for that.”

“For me it isn't.”

“Aren't we…” she paused and let out a short sigh. Her head turned to a wandering bird that was flying just next to us, its turquoise wings melting into the cool blue surroundings. Her voice was lower as she finally breathed, “Moving to fast.”

“I don't know.” I gave her one of my genuine smiles as I voiced aloud, “Are we?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe for you,” I reasoned as the smile faded away from my face. “But I'm twice as old as you are, and I know what we have doesn't come around every day. Just… think about it, Sansa, will you do that for me?”

She nodded her head in agreement and moved forward so she could wrap her arms around me. I was stroking the back of her head as she muttered, “You really do love me, don't you?”

“I do,” I confessed, and closed my eyes to fight back the sudden feeling that overwhelmed me. _Stay calm,_ I had to remind myself, even when I felt her wriggling in my arms.

“You're growing on me,” she murmured. “But I can't say those words yet.”

“Why not?”

“Too soon,” she hushed with some level of disappointment. “But I like you-”

“What do you like about me?” I cut in.

She nuzzled her head against my chest and let her legs stretch out comfortably across the boat. “Your intelligent, a go-getter, romantic, old fashioned-”

“No, I'm not.”

“Thst doesn't mean your old, Pete,” she laughed. “I mean you know how to treat a lady.”

I smiled at her whole heartedly. “Yes, I do.”

“You treat me well; more than I deserve,” Sansa mused aloud. “I like you… a lot.”

“I like you too,” I answered her while kissing the side of her cheek.

“Give me time,” she pleaded.

“Alright.”

“But I still want to move in with you.”

“Ah, so its a yes!” I teased.

“A _maybe._ ”

“Sweetling, this isn't some thing that I’ll ask time and time again.”

“It will, if you want it badly enough.”

“Your such a tease,” I grumbled.

“Yes, but you love it,” she sweetly said, as she tilted her head to give me a long, hard kiss. _I’m in love with this girl, and this love for her is driving me insane._

“Say yes,” I grumbled, as we both stretched out our bodies across the boat for more comfortable kisses.

“Maybe.”

“There is no _maybe,_ ” I jeered with obvious annoyance. “Yes or no.”

“Pete,” she moaned as I went on top of her and brushed her t-shirt upward to reveal her bare skin.

“Yes or no,” I demanded in a hoarse voice once I couldn't quell the fire in my eyes. She laid there breathing heavily, arms stretched out around the back of her neck. Eyes so blue it looked like the sea, and they looked happy when she finally answered me: “Yes.”

* * *

Varys face was bright red when he opened the door, a thing that took Sansa and I both by surprise. His fingers nervously fidgeted with each other in front of his chest as he scanned the luggage behind us. “Your back so soon,” he squealed with a strange level of guilt.

“We wanted to avoid traffic,” I reasoned, as I quietly took in his odd appearance. “Varys you look… different.”

“Ah,” he said shyly, and he looked down at his white tank top and boxers.

Sansa giggled beside me as she added, “More relaxed.”

“Where are the cats?” I observed, taking in how quiet the apartment was now that I actually payed attention. “And what are you cooking?”

“So many questions,” he said with a nervous tilt of the head. “How about you two come back later-”

“We’re tired,” I interjected and dropped my duffle bag on the floor for emphasis. “We just want our bed.”

“There is one small issue…”

“Varys,” I warned with an uneasy expression.

“The cats are there.”

“Why?” I drawled out slowly, and took notice of the sweet floral scent that suddenly filled the apartment. _I’ve smelt_ _it_ _before_ , I recalled, but there was no flowers in sight. There was a jacket, however, and it wasn't Sansa’s. I strode past Varys despite his quiet protests, and lifted the jeans jacket in the air in front of us.

“Its not mine,” Sansa said without thinking, and walked past my mute roommate to feel the jacket for myself. “It’s… its…”

“Tanya,” Varys said reluctantly.

I broke out in laughter right in front of him, completely ignoring the hateful glower he casted me.

“Petyr, behave,” Sansa chided, after she dropped the jacket back on the couch behind us.

“Tanya?” I wistfully said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, its true.”

“Is she here now?”

“She is getting dressed.”

“Dressed?” I said to loudly for the pair of them.

“Petyr,” Sansa scolded. “Behave.”

“I can't believe this,” I laughed.

“Is it so hard that someone might pay an interest to Varys?”

“Yes.”

She palmed her face with her hand and walked away from me. I took the opportunity to walk closer to my friend and whisper, “Does she know your condition.”

“Yes, and she is fine with it.”

“You have no cock,” I said matter of factly. “How can anyone be fine with it?”

“You think you _know_ woman so well-”

“I do,” I interjected. “I’ve spent enough time around them.”

“Well, obviously you haven't met Tanya.”

“Whats the catch?”

“What?”

“What does she get out of it?”

“You- you think I forced her, don’t you?”

“I’m just trying to work this all out. Money? Sexual benefits?”

“Boys!” Sansa shrilled the second Tanya walked into the living room. All of pur eyes on Tanya,ultimately made her face turn a similar hue as her partner. She brushed down her stripped black and white dress and quietly wished us a good afternoon.

 _Sly as a fox,_ I thought, with an unconscious shake of the head. _Her and Varys would be dangerous together._

“Tanya, dearest,” Varys said with an outstretched hand. “Don't be nervous. They've seen all this before.”

_No, we haven't!_

“Come,” he urged her, and flexed his fingers upwards for her to take his hand. “You came just in time for dinner.”

“I thought you already had yours,” I jeered from the side of my mouth, which earned me a jab on my shoulder.

“Tanya has been teaching me new recipes,” Varys mentioned, evidently ignoring my last remark. He cleared his throat quietly as his eyes darted between Tanya and I. “I hope you like Thai.”

 _This is too weird,_ I thought, once Tanya slipped her arm around Varys’ large figure. _They look happy… too happy._

“So,” I blurted out as I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. “When did this happen?”

“ _This_ happened the night you left,” Varys said with a gleeful expression.

“I left my sunglasses here,” Tanya piped up.

Sansa slipped from my arms as she shouted, “No you didn't! I saw them on your head when you were leaving.”

Tanya raised her hands in the air defensively. “Okay, okay! I pretended to leave it here.”

“She lied,” Varys drawled out low. “But I applauded her efforts.”

“And he looked so lonely.”

“So, I let her stay,” Varys explained. “For _dinner_.”

“Only dinner,” Tanya said miserably.

“But she's like quick sand,” Varys commented with puckered lips. “It was only a matter of time till I fell in.”

The four of us laughed at that, half entertained by Tanya’s triuphant grin. She excused herself to check on the dinner afterwards, promptly dragging Sansa into the kitchen with her.

Varys motioned me to follow him, taking me away from the living room into the halllway that lead to our quarters. Varys pressed his finger to his lip for me to remain silent, walking so silently you wouldn’t think he was there at all. He raised his hand to make me freeze, and only then cracked open my bedroom door to peak at his two household cats. Varys gaspd and bent down to the floor to stroke the one closest to him, Rosie, still half asleep was pleased to be petted by her owner.

“Its been to long, my friend,” Varys whispered, after he turned his head in my direction. “Tanya is allergic to cats.”

“The irony,” I chuckled, and crossed my arms in silent amusement.

“I told her to take allergy pills.” The left side of his face scrunched up uncomfortably for a moment. “We will see.”

“So, I take it she did the seducing?”

“Yes,” he moaned. Varys hand laid flat in the air to let Rosie lick the tips of his fingers playfully, it was clear this was the only therapy he needed. “She is _very_ pretty.”

“She is,” I assented, before I leaned myself against the wall next to me. “Not as pretty as Sansa though.”

“No one is as pretty as Sansa,” he scolded. “But they say that beauty is subjective.”

“Did she say that to you?”

“Just once,” he breathed, as he rose to his feet. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

I chuckled under my breath while a sinister smile traveled across my face. “I thought you enjoyed it, _old friend._ ”

“I’d enjoy you moving out more.”

“Then you’ll have it! Nine days from now I will be out of your hair… well what’s left of it.”

“Good,” he said solemenly. He closed the door softly behind him with a gentle thud. “And you are taking Sansa with you?”

“That’s the plan.”

Varys fidgeted with the hem of his boxers before he took long strides forward. He opened his bedroom door, and I was surprised at how sparce the room was. “Where is everything, Varys?” I asked with a wide eyed expression.

“Tanya didn’t like it.”

“The rainbow effect,” I teased, and closed my eyes with relish as I felt his heated stare. “You didn’t throw it out, did you?”

“No.” He smiled at me with narrowed eyes. “I hid them in your room.”

“Now, really-”

“Its in your closet,” he cut in. “Relax!”

“So…” I scratched the back of my neck again. “I can see your bed was put into good use.”

“Very funny.”

“No, I’m happy for you.”

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Okay,” he murmurred, and attempt to make up the bed with his back to me.

“Just throw it in the laundry, Varys!” I chided. “We all know how much of a clean freak you are. Trust me, she will appreciate it.”

“Any more tips you wish to give.”

“No, I have a working cock remember.”

“Yes, but you can do a lot without it,” he said mistakingly, covering his mouth once he uttered it. “I shouldn’t have said that-”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” I quipped, as I patted him hard on the back. “But I’m happy you did.”

Varys turned his head in my direction, finally giving me a look of understanding. “I asked Sansa to marry me,” I said out of the blue.

“And she said yes,” he said with a bored expression.

“Maybe.”

“That pricked your pride.”

I chuckled with my head tilted to the side. “More than you know,” I answered him, and unbuttoned my dress shirt a little to play it cool. “But then she said yes.”

“During sex.”

“No, before it,” I said with a wicked grin.

“So, you’re going to be a married man,” he exclaimed after he sat down at the foot of the bed. “Am I to be your groomsmen?”

“Maybe.”

“Funny,” he stated in a leveled voice. “When do you tell the parents?”

“Not for a while. I have to meet them first, don’t I? Besides I want to give her a proper proposal, that was sort of a spur of a moment decision.”

“That’s not like you.”

“No, it isn’t,” I concurred with a worried expression. “I think I have a quick sand of my own.”

“Love can do that to you,” he deliberated as he rubbed the palms of his hands together. “And so does hunger! Let’s get something to eat.”

I wrapped my arm around Varys neck and pulled him into my frame. He was my friend after all, and if he learned to tolerate me after all the time shouldn’t I show him some gratitude. We walked side by side together down the hallway when I suggested, “You two should come to my place. Sort of a double date-”

“That’s a bit childish, isn’t it?”

“We’re dating girls half our age, Varys, if that isn’t childish than what is.”

“Touché."

“Who says-”

“Shut it!” Varys jabbed, and I felt his body tense at the sight of the two women waiting for us in the living room. _We lucked out,_ I realized, as they each walked towards us with open arms. _Who knew roommates such as us would find love in this way? But we did,_ I thought, as Sansa took hold of the sides of my face to draw me in for a heart warming kiss. _And I’m the luckiest of all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read "Roommates." It has been an amazing journey and I am glad you got to experience the ride with me. Thank you especially for encouraging me to continue this one-shot, I could have never done it without all of your support and commentss. I love you all!
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
